Generally a procedure for laying out stave members on a receiving area is normally performed purely manually even though such approach is somewhat inconvenient. While mechanical auxiliaries have been proposed, such mechanical auxiliaries have not met with any particular success because it can hardly be relied upon to push a layer of stave members across the receiving areas.
It has been suggested to perform a laying-out of a single row of stave members in a side-by-side relationship on a support which could then be moved across the receiving area and be withdrawn while the layer of stave members is held in position so as to be brushed off to fall down onto the receiving area; however, the mere withdrawal of a support in relationship to the glue smeared stave members may disarrange the stave members and, all things considered, the delivery to the receiving area takes place in a rather haphazard fashion.